hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Hijotee's The Unknown
Hijotee's The Unknown is an animated movie that Hijotee created in 2007 that is based on a book that he wrote in 2003. This is one of Hijotee's original movies and is a little over an hour long. It was uploaded on his original YouTube channel in 2007 shortly before his next movie began production and was online until 2009 when his channel got taken down due to community guidelines strikes caused by his last movie. Just like all his other movies, The Unknown was later reuploaded in a new channel in 2013 and has been online since. However, the movie has not gained as many views as all his other movies, even though the book was very popular. The Unknown is the first part of a three-part series. The second part, called the Revenge of the Unknown, was produced in late-2007 to early-2008 (at the same time as Elephant 2) while the third part, called the Return of the Unknown, was produced in mid-2008. Due to the length of the first movie, The Unknown was split into several small scenes that were uploaded weekly after the completion of production. The next two movies were uploaded in longer 10 minute segments totaling only 6-7 segments per film compared to 15 segments for the first film. However, in the new channel only about half of the first movie has been uploaded due to the small amount of views. Hijotee plans to upload the rest of the movie as soon as the first half gains popularity. Below is everything to know about this movie, including character descriptions, plot details, and production history. Plot Below are brief summaries about the three movies: The Unknown The first film leads a mysterious tale of a young 19-year-old woman named Clara who still lives with her mom, only to find out that her mom is all of a sudden kidnapped by someone unknown. Clara is then cursed by a mysterious shadow that gives her bad luck and is forced by play by the Unknown's rules. Throughout the movie, Clara and her best friend Clarissa are left alone and together they must look for clues that will help them find Clara's mother. However, a crazy twist along the way eventually leads to her downfall. Revenge of the Unknown The second film picks up right where the first one left off when Clara's mom is saved and the Unknown is just revealed. However, turns out that the Unknown is just a sidekick and the true mastermind behind the curse and the kidnapping appears and creates a new evil plot to take his revenge against the world. Right when Clara, Clarissa, Freddy and Clara's mom are about to catch the real Unknown, the mastermind escapes Earth so with Freddy's prototype rocket-ship, the team must now chase the Unknown into the farthest reaches of the universe. This grand adventure eventually leads to ultimate space battles involving an evil genius turtle and a 10,000 foot seahorse. The Return of the Unknown Now that the Unknown has been defeated, Clara, Clarissa, Freddy, Teressa and Bob are finally left alone in peace and return to their hometown where the first movie took place. However, just as they are about to celebrate, an old enemy returns and attempts to take on and finish the Unknown's evil plan. The team now face off more conflicts and realize that even though they defeated the Unknown, they must still try to defeat his incentive inherited by his supporters and end this curse and the Unknown's evil plan once in for all. Characters Main Clara Clara is the main character of the movie who still lives with her mom. She is always seemed frightened throughout the movie as she tries to find clues for the huge mystery about her missing mom, the mysterious shadow that always haunts her, and the cause of the house fire at her friend's party. However, throughout the next two films, Clara matures into a brave team leader who takes on every challenge thrown at her. Clarissa Clarissa is Clara's best friend. She and Clara spend most of their time together during all their adventures throughout the three movies and eventually both help each other start relationships with their male crushes. Clarissa's house was destroyed by the Unknown in the first film, making her the only one in the present time to suffer the house fire curse. Freddy Freddy is Clara's love interest. He is first mentioned when Clarissa tries to convince her to come to her birthday party, saying that "Freddy will be there". However, due to the house fire, Freddy's first appearance is not until the end of the first film where it is revealed that he was first captured by the Unknown and then helps Clara and Clarissa escape the hideout before the explosion. Despite this, Freddy becomes a main character in the next two films, joining the team with Clara and Clarissa in all of their adventures. Freddy and Clara remain mostly friends until Clarissa helps Clara start a relationship with Freddy. Supporting Mom / Old Man / Shadow Clara's mom is first seen in the beginning of the first film, however she shortly disappears and does not come back until the end. Despite this (with this not being confirmed until the end of the movie), Clara's mom appears multiple times throughout the movie dressed up as an old man who is casting a shadow and scaring away the Unknown's cursed victims. The old man himself also appears briefly in the middle of the film when Clara is transported to the middle of the forest. Clara's mom is not doing this willingly however, as it later is revealed that she has hypnotized by the Unknown and converted into one of his sidekicks. Clara's mom, now back to her true self after the explosion, briefly helps the team fight the Unknown in the second film but she laters gives up and decides that her daughter and her friends are more suited for the challenge. Her true name is never revealed, but she is still there helping around when needed, therefore making her a supporting character. Teressa Teressa is Freddy's younger sister. She appears later on the second film after it is revealed that she's been hiding inside Freddy's rocket all this time. She mostly guides the team in space with proper navigation and helps them find the most crucial villains and their hideouts. Throughout the second movie, it seems that Teressa may be developing a small attraction for Bob, but this does not lead anywhere. Despite this, Teressa continues to develop her crush in the last movie until where all of a sudden she screams "I love you Bob" right before the announcer is about to cook them in acid at the Unknown's old hideout. Teressa is the least helpful member of the team, as she mostly continues to annoy everyone and disturb with their plans. Bob Bob first appears in The Unknown who explains to Clara and Clarissa the mysteries of the Unknown's curse. He later appears in the Revenge of the Unknown during the Unknown's true encounter and helps Freddy finish his prototype rocket in order to make it functional for space travel. Therefore, Bob joins the team with Freddy, Clara and Clarissa and becomes a supporting character for the rest of the series. Later on, Clarissa becomes attracted to Bob, so Clara returns the favor and helps them start a relationship with each other. He and Freddy are the only two male characters in the team, and he and Clara are usually the two that solve the most difficult situations throughout the series. Villains The Unknown The Unknown is the mastermind behind all the mayhem and chaos in all of the three films. His first appearance is the beginning of the Revenge of the Unknown and his biggest role is mostly in this movie. His main goal is to take over and curse the whole world with help from his friends in space. After he is defeated by the team in the end of the film, his evil plan is then carried on by his supporters in the next and final film. Dr. Shelliner Dr. Shelliner (mostly referred to as Dr. Shell, the doctor, or the evil turtle) is a turtle-like humanoid creature who is considers himself a true genius and is the Unknown's most worthy sidekick. Everyone else however sees him as a mad scientist. He usually helps the Unknown figure out the most mind boggling specifics of his evil plan, and mostly is seen in his lab creating all these complicated contraptions used to defeat all of the Unknown's enemies. Announcer The announcer mostly helps the Unknown deliver his messages to all his potential victims and is the one doing all the loud voices throughout the first film. His main role is in the third and final film, where he tries to take on and carry out the Unknown's evil plan, after his execution in the second film. Other Several other villains appear throughout the series who mostly support the Unknown's evil plan and try to help him out during his most vulnerable situations. These villains only appear for a scene or two, and mostly become obstacles for the team during their grand journey to find and capture the Unknown. In the final battle between the team and the Unknown, various minor villains help the Unknown form his own team and operate his evil contraptions. Recurring Lady She is the first character to been seen in the whole series and the first one to suffer the house curse. Store Clerk He denies Clara the groceries as Clara does not have any money to pay. He tries to stop the announcer from stealing his store. Firefighters Various firefighters appear during the house fires and explosions. Seahorse The giant spacehorse first appears to be a villain and one of the Unknown's sidekicks but later on he is seemed to be on either side as he just helps everyone that asks him. Judge After the Unknown is captured by the team, the judge is the one who sentences him the death penalty. Aliens Many locals are there to help and guide the team on their search for the Unknown. People People are seen all over town in the first and third films, filling large arenas in the second film during the space battles, and in the court room. Episodes The movie is split into several small scenes and short bonus clips which are all listed below: None of the scenes for Revenge of the Unknown or the Return of the Unknown have been re-uploaded since the deletion of Hijotee's original channel in 2009. Only the scenes that are currently online are listed below. Overall only 8 of the 15 scenes for The Unknown have been uploaded. Production Sometime in the summer of 2003 Hijotee started writing a original story that eventually ended up being a book called The Unknown. Hijotee shared this book with his friends who later on ended up being his core viewers for his new YouTube channel 2 years later. After Hijotee started animating short movies in 2005, he practiced movie production for the next two years with more original stories until in 2007 where he decided that his animation experience was good enough to begin production on an adaptation of his popular book. The movie only took a short 3 months to produce. Once it was done, Hijotee then split the 75 minute long movie into 15 small parts that were then uploaded weekly for the next 3 months until the end of 2007. During this time, Hijotee was already well into production for his next film, Elephant 2, which would be his biggest to date. However, due to the Unknown being fully uploaded by then, and Elephant 2's first part being completed, Hijotee went ahead and took a break with Elephant 2 production and instead started production with a sequel to The Unknown. This new movie, called the Revenge of the Unknown, required an entire new story and was the first time Hijotee went back to the Unknown universe since the book was written in 2003. Therefore, due to a delay of almost 4 years when Hijotee started writing the sequel, he thought that the original tone of the first story was too boring and he didn't feel like writing a story just like the first would be the best for that time. So Hijotee instead decided to move away from the mystery genre and move more into a sci-fi genre, more like Elephant 2. This would be the second time Hijotee movies away from mystery to sci-fi for the second movie in a series. Hijotee also created many new characters for the Revenge of the Unknown in order to improve the character development of existing characters. The second movie and Elephant 2 were also the most expensive and time consuming movies at the time due to their sheer length and the excessive number of scenes and new characters required. This lead to the second halves of both Elephant 2 and the Revenge to be produced siamotainously, so there is a lot of similarities between the two movies in terms of storyline, animation and special effects. In the end, the Revenge of the Unknown and Elephant 2 were completed and released around the same time, both around the spring of 2008. While the second movie was being uploaded, Hijotee went ahead and started production on the third and final film in the series. This movie went back to the original format as the first movie, so it was developed much faster in only a couple of months. By the time the third movie was completed in July 2008, Hijotee then started production on the movie that would eventually be the cause for his whole channel (including the three Unknown movies) to be taken down one year later. It would not be until 5 years later when The Unknown was finally back online. By then, the movie was mostly forgotten so Hijotee will not upload the other two movies until the first one regains it's attention. In the meantime, Hijotee plans to convert his screenplays for the last two movies into full books to compliment the original book, therefore completing the whole trilogy. Trivia *There are a total of three parts in the series. **All three parts are in film. **Only the first part is in writing. *Throughout the series, The Unknown is depicted as the one and only villain, even though it really consists of multiple characters. **In the first movie, the unknown is a dark and mysterious shadow, who later on ends up being Clara's mother who was hypnotized to help perform the Unknown's evil plan. **In the second movie, the Unknown is his true self, an evil extraterrestrial being who wants to take over the world. **In the last movie, the unknown is someone who used to work for the real Unknown before he was defeated. *A minor love triangle is present. Clarissa and Teressa both love Bob, but Bob only loves Clarissa. **Teressa's brother, Freddy is also in a relationship with Clarissa's best friend, Clara. *The entire series was produced in a little over a year, becoming Hijotee's fastest series ever to be developed.